


Hug

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Freezerburn - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, That's all I wanted to see in vol 7, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Yang wants to be a support for Weiss as Weiss was for her.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 56





	Hug

Weiss had just closed her bedroom door at the Atlas Academy dorm when a knock knocked her around, she opened the door and saw her blonde mate on the other side.

“Hey, Weiss? Can I… come in? ”Yang asked a little hesitantly.

“Of course you can.” Weiss stepped back and allowed the blonde in, the former heiress closing the door when her friend passed. “How can I help you, Yang? Has something happened? ”She asked, sounding worried.

“I should be asking these questions.”

“Excuse me? I don’t think I understand. ”Weiss made a confused expression.

Yang just let out a loud breath and closed his eyes when he opened it, her expression determined. The blonde sat on the bed and patted her hand beside her inviting Weiss to sit there. The former heiress hesitated for a second, but then sat down next to her friend.

"I saw how you were in the mine, Weiss.” Yang said in a soft, kind voice. “I heard what you told Blake about feeling guilty about what your family business did, does, with the fauns.”

Weiss was shocked by this revelation, she tried to look away and think how to get out of that situation.

“I… I know I’ll be more focused on the next mission, I won’t let my feelings get in the way…”

“Weiss!” Yang interrupted her. “It’s not about that.”

“So what is it about?”

Unexpectedly Weiss was pulled into Yang’s arms in a strong, warm embrace. She blinked not understanding what was happening, part of her face smashed into Yang’s right shoulder. With some hesitation the former heiress hugged her friend back.

“It’s about you knowing you’re not to blame for anything. No evil your father or family has done is your fault. ”

“Yang… I…” Any protest Weiss intended to say vanished with those words.

“I know this may sound weird because we’re not that close.” Yang laughed a little as her repeated the words Weiss had said to her in Mistral. “But you helped me a lot, and I want to support you too.”

Weiss felt tears start to burn in her eyes, she still tried to fight it, but they fell wetting Yang’s coat as she hugged her strongest friend and buried more of her face against the blonde’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay, you’re not alone, I’m here for you.” Yang moved his hand around Weiss’s back in circles to calm her down as he heard the girl sob. “Just like you were there for me when I needed it.”

“Yang… thank you.”


End file.
